A mobiles device, such as a smart phone, may access wireless networks to receive data communication services for voice calls, mobile messaging services (e.g. text and/or multimedia), and data communications. The data communication services include, for example, accessing the Internet via a browser and/or accessing multimedia content via a media player.
As technology has evolved, the features and functionalities provided by mobile devices have increased in number and complexity. Unfortunately, the same technological evolution has also resulted in increases in variety and complexity of troubles or issues related to the mobile devices. When a technical issue arises in a mobile device, the user may request technical assistance from a service representative at a retail store, and the service representative may need to diagnosis the potentially complicated technical issue. For example, the service representative may need to quickly and accurately assess the value of a mobile device being returned by a user (e.g., if the user is exchanging the mobile device for another, newer mobile device) such that the value reflects any technical issues in the mobile device.